Feast (TUR)
'"Feast" '''is the fourth episode of the second season of ''The Undead Room. It is the eleventh episode of the series overall. It was published on January 21, 2020. Plot The priests decide to organize a feast for the survivors in San Francisco. Everyone believes this will be a nice time to relax and not worry about their problems. Synopsis It was night. Michelle and Mike were sitting in their couch together, while Peter was reading a book. Michelle yawned and looked at the dark sky outside. "Alright, I think I'm going to sleep." Mike happily followed Michelle as she started to walk into the bedroom. "Boy, it's chocolate sex time!" "Um...goodnight!" Peter said to them, though he did not get a response, which saddened him a lot. Mike and Michelle entered the bedroom and closed the door behind them. As Michelle started to change her clothes, Mike tried to talk to her, speaking low enough so Peter couldn't hear them. "So what are we going to do with Peter?" Mike asked. Michelle frowned. "Well, I mean...what'll happen to us once they find out that Peter is staying here?" Mike wondered. "It's clear to me that everyone hates Peter, me included, so I don't get why we're letting him stay with us. So I'm really wondering what to do with him." "I know Peter is the most annoying fucker on Earth," Michelle responded. "Yet I'm not going to hand him over to a cult of priests and Johnny, nor kill him myself. I mean, at least he's not like those crazy old people at that retirement home. If they try to get him, they'll have to deal with us. And besides, he could do all the boring chores around here. It's not like I care enough to tend to this house." Suddenly, they heard something shatter over at the living room. Mike got annoyed. "I knew this would happen!" Mike exploded, as he grabbed a knife, prepared to confront Peter. "That guy isn't good for anything, and he's already destroying our house. It's time we end this fucker for good!" When Mike went to the living, he was met by Johnny, who was crawling through a window he had broken. Peter was meanwhile hiding under a blanket in the couch. Johnny happily greeted Mike. "Oh hi, Mike! I didn't know where the door was, so I decided to use the window instead. Anyways, my dad stole my TV, so I wanted to watch my favorite show with Werner Black here instead." Johnny tried to sit in the couch, but quickly backed away when he saw the blanket move. He was confused and started to kick it. He got confused when he heard the blanket scream. "Why is the blanket screaming, Mike?" "That's not a screaming blanket! It's Peter hiding under it!" Everyone was silent, and Peter revealed himself. Johnny had a murderous look in his eyes. Peter quickly got out of the couch and tried to escape, but instead stumbled over a carpet, causing him to fall. Johnny had noticed that there was a sword hanging at the wall. Peter's eyes widened. "Why the fuck does this house have a fucking sword?!" Johnny pulled it from the wall and swung it at Peter, who barely managed to avoid it. He tilted it and tried to attack Peter again, but hit the table instead, causing it to break in two. He started to repeatedly swing it around, trying to hit Peter, but instead destroying several paintings and furniture instead. Peter rolled over the couch, and Johnny hacked it to pieces too, visibly upsetting Mike. Finally, Johnny decided to throw the sword right at Peter, who dodged it. Instead, it hit the TV behind him. Johnny got annoyed, and managed to grab Peter by the neck, dragging him across the room. "Johnny, stop! This is all a big mistake!" "You're the mistake, Peter!" Suddenly, he threw Peter right through another window. Unfortunately for Peter, the house was built on a cliff, and this one was right at the edge of it. Peter screamed as he fell all the way, landing into a waste container. He had survived the fall, but broke multiple bones in the process. As Johnny and Mike stared at him, Michelle had left the bedroom and grabbed her jacket, quickly leaving while the two didn't notice. When she went outside, she noticed that the delivery man had passed by and was about to leave. "Charlie!" She called after him, causing him to stop and turn around. "How are you doing? Haven't seen you in weeks! Thought you were dead! Happy you aren't." The delivery man nervously looked around him, presumably to be cautious of the walkers. "Y-yes I'm still alive," he responded. "And I had to give a letter to you. I-it's some kind of invitation. I don't know much about it. I'm not invited." Quickly, Charlie got on his bike and left. Michelle curiously looked at the letter. It was around three hours after midnight. Some priests were sitting in a dark alley, with John being among them. They were waiting for something. After a few minutes, Henry arrived, wielding a torch in his hand. Upon his arrival, the priests kneeled, with the exception of John. "I'm glad you have all come," Henry stated. "I have waited for this moment for a very long time. I had visions of it, I heard voices telling me this would happen. And tomorrow, my friends, we will finally be able to do this. The grand feast of tomorrow won't be as pleasant as these peasants, these scum, thes-" "Ah fuck off already!" John exploded. He stood up. "You better give a good fucking reason why you had me wake up during the night! Don't just bore me to death, you cunt! Say what you need to say so that I can get somewhere else." Henry sighed deeply. He then smiled. "Alright. Tomorrow, there will be a feast organised by the priests. Notably among them are Maxwell and Boris. They are planning to invite the survivors of this zombie apocalypse, to celebrate that they are still alive and kicking. So what I'm planning to do is to ki-" "Ugh, this is too boring!" John stood up once again and went away. When he got to an empty apartment, he leaned against a wall. He angrily watched Doggie being there, eating food from a fridge. When he heard someone snore, he knew it was best he'd get out of there quickly. Once John was away, Norbert came downstairs and looked confused at his dog. "You owe me an explanation, woofie!" When it was getting brighter outside, Nigel was still sleeping on a bench somewhere. By the sound of walker noises, he woke up. A walker was heading right to him. Quickly, he kicked the walker on the ground. He then grabbed a knife and stabbed it in the head. "I need to do it today. I need to." Nigel approached a house and knocked on the door. He waited for a while, and looked around him to make sure there were no walkers approaching. The only walker he could see was crushed under some tree. After a while, someone opened up. It was his daughter, Lindsey. "Dad?" Lindsey ran to her father and hugged him. A woman decided to look and see what was going on, and immediately stopped once she saw Nigel. "Lindsey, go play with your toys upstairs. Me and your dad have some things to discuss." The girl did what she was told to do. Once she was gone, the woman turned back to Nigel. It seemed like she was a bit angry. "Joanna, I-" "We talked about this," the woman Joanna said. "I thought we had both agreed that you'd never knock on my door and come in without informing. Go back to San Francisco with your hookers and your mentally insane friends!" As Joanna tried to close the door, Nigel pushed his hand against it to keep it open. Now it seemed like he was more angry than she was. "Haven't you noticed, Joanna?! The world has gone to shit! The dead are literally walking again! Look outside! You'll see Adam Webb being crushed under a goddamn tree, yet he still wants to take a chunk out of us! Look...I came here because I needed confirmation that you were alive...that Lindsey was alive. For all I knew, both of you could've been dead. All I want, Joanna, is for you and Lindsey to be safe! I don't want to return and find you two dead. Please...let me stay here with you. I've left hookers and crazy friends behind me for years now. I'm a changed man..." Joanna put her hands against her hips and sighed, staring at the ground. Shortly after, she looked Nigel right in the eyes for quite a while. Eventually, she nodded. "You can stay," she agreed. "But you're sleeping on the couch." Some time past noon, Mark was driving through the abandoned streets of San Francisco inside a car. He was humming to a song. As he rode through a street, he noticed a woman walking at the side of the road. He quickly pulled over and greeted her. "Oshkosh! Was wondering where you had been lately. Are you invited to the feast too?" "Yeah." She nodded. "Can you bring me there?" "Sure. Hop on in." Around twenty minutes later, the two arrived. It was the area that the priests had cleared a day earlier. Some priests awaited them, Maxwell and Boris included. "You're early," Boris stated. "But that's good. Mark...I've heard you know most of the residents here. Would you be so kind to greet them and talk to them? We'll do the rest, but we would like someone to chat with the people, make them feel at home." Mark agreed to that. "Sure. No problem for me." Hours later, by the time it was getting dark, a lot of people were present at the feast. By this point, Mark was exhausted due to the amount of people he had to greet. He was upset when he saw a woman approaching him, presumably someone he knew. For some reason, she was wearing sunglasses. She tried to get through, but Mark stopped her first. “Hold up there, Monica. I’m going to need your invitation card.” Mark touched her shoulder, and she took a step back. There was a moment of silence, before the woman named Monica took off her sunglasses to look Mark straight in the eyes. Suddenly, she kicked him in the balls, causing him to drop on the ground. She then proceeded to kick him in his ribs and spit on him. “Fuck you and your invitation card, Mark!” Monica shouted. She then walked over his body as she got to the feast. From afar, Father John had been watching from a building using binoculars. Henry walked up to him. “Do you see something interesting?” He asked. “If you call the guard getting kicked in the nuts by a woman, then I can guarantee you that I see something interesting!” Henry patted John on the back and then turned to the other priests that were with him. He gave a signal by giving a thumbs up, and the priests started to run. Henry smiled. “This is going to be fun.” “Oh hi, Mark! It seems to me that you’re lying comfortable there!” A familiar voice said. When Mark opened his eyes, Johnny was standing over him. Oshkosh appeared too, and helped him up. “Oh damn, Mark. What happened?” She asked, as Mark got back on his feet, sighing in annoyance as priests and others ran in. “There’s this woman, Monica, who is the sister of my former girlfriend, Betty. Betty was beautiful, but it just didn’t work out between us...then one day, I heard from Monica that she committed suicide. So...she kinda hates me. But she’s a bitch, so I hate her too.” Johnny began to randomly laugh again. “I bet you liked Lisa though! Anyways, I’m going to the arcade.” Johnny left, and Oshkosh left soon as well, heading straight for Michelle and Mike. Once she found them at a bar, she sighed deeply, before talking to them. “Oh hey Oshkosh!” Michelle greeted. “How was your day.” “It was quite good,” Oshkosh responded. “But I need to talk to you now...alone.” Both Michelle and Oshkosh looked at Mike, who frowned, and drank from his pina colada. They then proceeded to leave, and Mike was left with Ryan and Nancy, as well as a few others. Ryan and Nancy were having another discussion. “I know the priests are odd, but you have to admit that this party is amazing!” Ryan insisted. Nancy shook her head. “I’ve seen better ones,” Nancy replied. “Not much is happening here…” Suddenly, the two were approached by Jacob the bartender. “Hey! Don’t worry, I’m not here to complain that you guys chose another bar. I’m just wondering if you’ve seen that one guy, Johnny. The guy that scared you at the bar of mister Wallace.” A man laid his hand on Jacob’s shoulder, and pulled him away. Ryan and Nancy looked at each other in confusion, but they knew who it was. Thomas Wallace, the manager of Jacob’s bar. “It’s my bar,” the man said. “And I don’t care what Johnny did. Just drop it, Jacob.” Meanwhile, sheriff Portman and his son were walking through the streets. His son was very bored and didn’t want to be there. “This place is so fucking boring!” He shouted, as he kicked a trash can. “Can’t we just go home?” Sheriff Portman looked at his son in annoyance. “Be grateful that you get something like this in a goddamn zombie apocalypse, Larry. There are tons of fun activities, such as-” “Sheriff Portman!” Mark shouted, making Jack Portman turn around. “If you see a woman with black heels, a green coat, and black sunglasses...please arrest her. She illegally made it to this feast and could be dangerous.” “Okay. I’ll make sure-” A gunshot was heard. Jack and Mark immediately rushed to investigate. When they arrived, they saw a priest dead on the floor. Henry and his cult were holding Maxwell, Boris, and several other people at gunpoint. John was shocked and angry. “What the hell, Henry?! You told me you’d only make them wear pink dresses while we would throw food at them!” Henry paid no attention to John, and looked at Boris and Maxwell. More people arrived, and they were all held at gunpoint. Johnny seemed to think the situation was funny, Denny was shocked, Mike was still drinking from his pina colada, and Ryan accidentally farted, which annoyed Nancy. Jack was carefully reaching for his gun. "Don't do this!" Maxwell begged. Boris swallowed. "Exactly! You don't need to kill us! Just let-" “I’ve never liked you two,” Henry interrupted, talking to Boris and Maxwell. “You two have never treated me with respect. You two think you’re so much better than me. All of you do. Today, I’m going to show you that you’re not! Today, I’m going to show all of you pricks that I am someone you should fear, for I will kill all of you!” Henry pulled out a gun and shot Boris in the face. Shocked, Maxwell immediately jumped and strangled a priest. He then tried to fight the rest of Henry’s men. Multiple people were killed as gunshots flew around, while others dodged bullets and ducked. John quickly grabbed a bottle and smashed it against Henry’s head, knocking him unconscious. After a while, the fighting stopped. Boris, Jack, and a bunch of people were lying dead on the ground. Johnny looked around and was confused as to why everyone had ducked. People got back up, and started to cry. Maxwell looked shocked at Boris his corpse. Mike vomited once he saw the bodies. He threw his pina colada away. "What the hell!" Mike shouted. "That's gross as shit!" He then noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Oh...I meant the bodies of course! I mean, this pina colada is really good. It's fucking delicious! I love it so much! It's the best thing I've ever tasted!" "Mike," Denny began, seemingly preparing for a speech. "It's okay. You don't have to be afraid to say what you want. Everyone here knows that you hate pina colada, and you are merely pretending to be disgusted by a mutilated dead body. Sometimes, people can make odd decisions, but whatever you do, I just want you to remember for the rest of your life that it's okay to drink pina colada." Mike was completely confused by Denny's speech, since he truly liked the pina colada. They were distracted as Maxwell started to cry. “Holy fuck...I can’t believe it.” Maxwell turned to the unconscious body of Henry, and then to Lee and other priests. “Lock him up in a cell..alongside Father John.” John frowned and shouted angrily as the priests dragged him away. Larry meanwhile put away his bloody knife and his dad’s wallet, and laughed. Somewhere else, Oshkosh and Michelle were walking near the sea. Michelle had been worried about the gunshots, but Oshkosh did not. “It seems that it has stopped,” Michelle noted. “Anyways, you were going to tell me something, right?” Suddenly, a large man hit Michelle against her head with a golf club. She fell on the ground, unconscious. The large man looked at Oshkosh, as he picked up Michelle’s body. “Give uncle Ralph a hand, Mrs. Begosh!” He commanded. Oshkosh did so with much regret, and they loaded her in the back of a truck. The sun was rising as Michelle finally woke up. She was tied to a tree. She looked around, where she saw Oshkosh and the other man, Ralph, staring at her. Some other people approached her then, and an old lady seemed recognizable to her. Though she smiled, the lady seemed angry. “You may not remember me, Michelle Turner...but today, you’re going to pay for what you did to my friends! I am Rose, and I’m going to fucking kill you!” Your Rating How would you rate the episode "Feast" of The Undead Room? 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Other Cast Special Guest Star * Phyllida Law as Rose Co-Stars * Lynda Boyd as Joanna * Yeon Woo-jin as Lee * T.J. Miller as Jacob * Madison Lintz as Lindsey * Linden Ashby as Jack Portman * Will Poulter as Larry Portman * Boris Kodjoe as Ryan * Kimberly Williams as Nancy * Sonya Cassidy as Monica * John Rothman as Charlie Uncredited * Andy Serkis as Ricky * Unknown as Doggie Deaths * Boris * Jack Portman * Several unnamed civilians and priests Trivia * First appearance of Charlie. * First appearance of Joanna. * First appearance of Monica. * First appearance of Thomas Wallace. * First appearance of Larry Portman. * First appearance of Ralph. * First appearance of Ricky. * First (and last) appearance of Jack Portman. * Last appearance of Boris. * In this episode, it's revealed that Michelle's surname is Turner. * Rose returns this episode. Her fate was left unknown following the events of "Confrontation". * This episode features the largest cast so far, with 28 named characters appearing. ** Out of these, 25 have speaking appearances. * Freaky admitted that he faced multiple problems when writing this episode. ** "I've always wanted to write this episode. It's one of my favourites of Season 2, but I struggled a lot with writing it. To begin, I had to deal with things such as school that kept me from writing it. Then, my computer keyboard broke, so after a month I finally changed my files to another computer so that I could write there. Once I actually was able to write it, I had troubles with the layout. I want all the episodes to be around the same length, and this one was going to be much longer. Hence, the feast part was shortened quite a bit, and I did my best to have everyone featured." * A reference is made to a person who was mentioned in The Room named Betty. Category:Episodes (TUR) Category:The Undead Room